Payon
Payon is the home to the TaeKwon Kid and TaeKwon Master guilds. It is the only town in RO to have been redesigned, and is now much larger than before. Payon is connected to the Greenwood Lake guild map, which is used during War of Emperium. To the north is Archer Village, home to the Archer Guild and Payon Cave. This is also one of the original places in Ragnarok. The town is based from Korean-styled architecture. Geography Payon is covered with thick lush forests, which hides the city from invaders. Most buildings were made out of wood since they are covered with trees. Most strangers got lost around the forests. North of Payon is the Archer Village which features a cave with mysterious noises while west of Payon is the Greenguard Lake which serves as a guild map in the War of Emperium. The map of Payon is shown below. Red dots mark the entrance to other areas. Dungeons *'Payon Cave' Pay dun01.gif Pay dun02.gif Pay dun03.gif Pay dun04.gif Pay dun05.gif *'Greenwood Lake' Pay gld.gif Payg cas01.gif|Arbor Payg cas02.gif|Scarlet Palace Payg cas03.gif|Holy Shadow Payg cas04.gif|Sacred Altar Payg cas05.gif|Bamboo Grove Hill *'Baldur Guild Dungeon' Baldur Guild dun.gif Gld2 pay.png|Corridor of the Abyss: Ancient Wind Fields Below is the map of Payon and the forests around it. Story The city safe from outside invaders with the blessing of being surrounded by forests, Payon. Their unique architecture reflects the use the wood only available in their surrounding forests. The Archer Village is in the vicinity and there are words going around that monsters in the form of tigers and nine-tailed foxes appear in the forest and caves. Routes *'Kafra Warp': Prontera, Alberta, Morroc =Archer Village= The Archer Village is a serene little town, probably Payon's satellite town, just north of Payon. It is where Novices train to become Archers. Geography The Archer Village is just north of Payon. The Payon Cave is a mysterious cave where many monsters roam, their sounds can be heard during sundown. The Archer Village also features a Buddha statue by southeast, another village attraction. The map of Archer Village is shown below. Red dots mark the entrance to other areas. =More Info= Buildings 1 - Archer House (151,126) 2 - Building (188,233) 3 - Central Palace (156,246) 4 - Empty Large House (128,204) 5 - House (268,152) 6 - Inn (222,117) 7 - Kitchen (155,327) 8 - Large House (107,325) 9 - Northeast House (255,285) 10 - Tool Shop (142,85) 11 - Weapon Shop (137,158) and (130,170) Billboards and Signs (Payon) Bulletin Board (178,108) - Gives background information on Payon Guild Flags Bamboo Grove Hill Guild Flag (123,322) and (166,161) Scarlet Palace Guild Flag (118,322) and (166,165) Holy Shadow Guild Flag (113,322) and (166,169) Sacred Altar Guild Flag (97,322) and (166,173) Bright Arbor Guild Flag (90,322) and (166,177) NPCs Regulars *Guide - Payon Guide (162,67) :Shows on minimap: Archer Guild, Weapon Shop, Tool Shop, Inn, Central Palace *Kafra Employee (175,226) *Kafra Employee (181,104) :Save, Kafra storage (60z), Teleport service, Rent Cart, Reserve points *Employee Ahee (Inn) :Save, Rest (5000z) *PVP Narrator *Gate Keeper PVP NPCs *Antonio (144,173) :Upgrade NPC *Begnahd (145,178) :Level 1/2 metal NPC *Hakhim (137,178) :Level 3/4 metal NPC *Repairman (143,165) :Repair NPC Store NPCs *Taming Merchant (177,131) :Pet Food, Pet Incubator, Backpack, Rocker Glasses *Tool Dealer (159,96) :Arrow, Red Potion, Concentration Potion, Fly Wing, Butterfly Wing *Armor Dealer (Weapon Shop) :Sandals, Shoes, Boots, Hood, Muffler, Manteau, Ribbon, Bandana, Eye Patch, Cotton Shirts, Jacket, Adventurer's Suit, Silk Robe, Wooden Mail, Silver Robe, Mantle, Coat, Tights, Novice Armlet *Tool Dealer (Tool Shop) :Arrow, Magnifier, Red Potion, Orange Potion, Yellow Potion, White Potion, Green Potion, Concentration Potion, Awakening Potion, Fly Wing, Butterfly Wing, Trap *Weapon Dealer (Weapon Shop) :Arrow, Silver Arrow, Sword, Falchion, Blade, Knife, Cutter, Main Gauche, Rod, Bow, Composite Bow, Great Bow, Cross Bow, Arbalest Bow, Gakkung Bow, Hunter Bow Trade NPCs *Jade (173,238) :Amount traded is selectable :*Red Gemstone for 2 Blue Gemstone :*Yellow Gemstone for 2 Red Gemstone :*Blue Gemstone for 2 Yellow Gemstone *Merchant (200,134) :Amount traded is selectable :*Red Potion for 6 Tree Root :*Red Potion for 10 Jellopy *Neko Neko (115,131) :Black Cat Ears for 1 Kitty Band, 1 Black Dyestuffs, 200 Fluff, 10,000z *Smile Assistance - Smile Girl (186,104) :Mr. Smile for 10 Clover, 10 Fluff, 10 Jellopy *Granny (House) :Pretend Murdered for 4 Skirt of Virgin *Inventor Jaax (Weapon Shop) **1 Quiver for 500 Arrow, 500z **1 Iron Arrow Quiver for 500 Iron Arrow, 500z **1 Steel Arrow Quiver for 500 Steel Arrow, 500z **1 Oridecon Arrow Quiver for 500 Oridecon Arrow, 500z **1 Fire Arrow Quiver for 500 Fire Arrow, 500z **1 Silver Arrow Quiver for 500 Silver Arrow, 500z **1 Wind Arrow Quiver for 500 Wind Arrow, 500z **1 Stone Arrow Quiver for 500 Stone Arrow, 500z **1 Crystal Arrow Quiver for 500 Crystal Arrow, 500z **1 Shadow Arrow Quiver for 500 Shadow Arrow, 500z **1 Immaterial Arrow Quiver for 500 Immaterial Arrow, 500z **1 Rusty Arrow Quiver for 500 Rusty Arrow, 500z *Marx Hansen - Merchant Marx Hansen (Kitchen) :Requires you to do Juice Quest to use his services :Amount traded is selectable :*Apple Juice for 1 Apple, 1 Empty Bottle, 3z :*Banana Juice for 1 Banana, 1 Empty Bottle, 3z :*Carrot Juice for 1 Carrot, 1 Empty Bottle, 3z :*Grape Juice for 1 Grape, 1 Empty Bottle, 3z *Mystic Lady (Tool Shop) :Earmuffs for 1 Cursed Ruby, 1 Headset, 200 Feathers, 5000z *Nanhyang (Large House) :Model Training Hat for 1 Apple of Archer, 1 Book *Young Man (Northeast House) **Helm of Angel for 1 Helm1, 1 Angel Wing, 5 Fang of Garm **Deviruchi Hat for 600 Little Evil Horn, 40 Talon of Griffon Quest NPCs *Bag Seller - RuRumuni (91,77) :Part of Sand Attack Quest *Bard - Gunther Doubleharmony (181,172) :Geffen Bard Quest *Friar - Lania (79,171) :Seal of Sleipnir *Hunter (Building, west room) :Part of Hunter job change quest *Jason (103,63) :Teaches Arrow Repel *Talpiz (214,79) :Part of Blacksmith job change quest Travel NPCs *Kafra Employee (175,226) and (181,104) **Prontera - 1200z **Alberta - 1200z **Morroc - 1200z Other NPCs *Drunkard (210,110) ''---- If you buy him a drink, costs as much as possible up to 100z'' *Guardsman (158,246) ''--- triggers when you enter within the following square: (155,245), (155,243), (161,243), (161,247). De-equips all your equipment.'' *Lady (246,154) *Monster Scholar - Monster Scholar Vuicokk (132,235) *Woman (249,156) *Woman - Jim's Mother (246,158) *Young Man (173,82) *Young Man (134,211) *Archer Zakk (Archer House) *Archer Wolt (Archer House) *Chief (Central Palace) ''--- triggers when you enter within the following square: (98,188), (101,188), (100,190)'' *Chief Guardsman (Central Palace) ''--- triggers when you enter within the following square: (93,119), (93,116), (99,117), (99,116). De-equips all your equipment.'' *Fortune Teller - Lhimetorra (Central Palace) *Guard (Central Palace) *Waitress - Pub Lady (Inn) Category:World Map Category:Towns